Curse of the Black Knights - Dragan's Conspiracy
Page Under Construction! Official Walkthrough Castle Ravencaw Enter Castle Ravencaw through Kingshill. *Collect Cursed Pearls from Knights, barrels, and chests. **Champion Dark Knights (blue circles) will drop 2x, 5x, 10x, 12x or 20x Cursed Pearls * Cursed Pearls unlock additional dungeons in the corners of Castle Ravencaw. *Complete dungeon quests to collect Victory Tokens. *Collect Victory Tokens from monsters inside the dungeons. *Trade 50x Victory Tokens to complete the quest Recruit of the Cursed and enter Dragan's Refuge. Daily Login Prize: 1x Spring Festival Surprise Pack + 1x Battle Pack 1,2 or 1x Battle Pack 3,4 Shop | | |} |} Event Uniques Unique Equipment ''' Combine 4 items of the same kind to 1 item of a higher tier at the workbench. Black Warlord Regalia (and all precursors) will scale to your character level. Challenges Challenge(1/4)= '''TBA Collect Cursed Candy from the dungeons within Castle Ravenclaw (Difficult) to complete Dragan's challange *75 Cursed Candy = 25px Sticky-as-Tar Candy *80 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 10 *145 Cursed Candy = 25px Brittle Bone *185 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 10 *225 Cursed Candy = Extraordinary Armor *320 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 15 *400 Cursed Candy = Rusty Horseshoe *550 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 15 *605 Cursed Candy = Cape of the Black Knight *820 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 25 *970 Cursed Candy = Legendary Equipment *1200 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 25 *1200 Cursed Candy = Dragan's Signet Ring Total = file:drak14.png 100 |-|Challenge (2/4)= TBA Collect Cursed Candy from the dungeons within Castle Ravenclaw (Difficult) to complete Dragan's challange *95 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 15 *150 Cursed Candy = 25px Sticky-as-Tar Candy *200 Cursed Candy = Brittle Reins *270 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 15 *320 Cursed Candy = Pitch Black *395 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 20 *410 Cursed Candy = Large Gem Bag *525 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 25 *620 Cursed Candy = Extraordinary Armor *725 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 25 *890 Cursed Candy = Rotten Seeds *930 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 35 *1110 Cursed Candy = Legendary Equipment *1250 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 35 *1440 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 40 *1440 Cursed Candy = Dragan's Signet Ring Total = file:drak14.png 210 |-|Challenge (3/4)= TBA Collect Cursed Candy from the dungeons within Castle Ravenclaw (Difficult) to complete Dragan's challange *55 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 15 *155 Cursed Candy = 25px Sticky-as-Tar Candy *205 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 20 *285 Cursed Candy = Extraordinary Armor *330 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 25 *430 Cursed Candy = Fortified Onyx Skull *510 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 30 *660 Cursed Candy = Sharp-eyed Raven *680 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 35 *860 Cursed Candy = Large Gem Bag *1085 Cursed Candy = Legendary Equipment *1225 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 40 *1375 Cursed Candy = Fortified Onyx Skull *1760 Cursed Candy = file:drak14.png 50 *1760 Cursed Candy = Dragan's Signet Ring Total = file:drak14.png 215 |-|Challenge (4/4)= TBA Crafting Challenge Items Amphorae Drops Festive Amphorae (1 Key) * Cursed Pearl (1x, 2x, 3x, 20x) * Cursed Pearl to Dragan's Refuge * Draken (2x, 5x, 50x) * Sweetly Blow a Kiss (Consumable) More Festive Amphorae (5 Keys) * Cursed Pearl (1x, 2x, 3x, 20x) * Cursed Pearl to Dragan's Refuge * Cursed Pearl to Dragan's Refuge (Difficult) * Draken (2x, 5x, 50x) * Sweetly Blow a Kiss (Consumable) Quests Something's Rotten A Relic Amongst Ravens Bite the Dust Bugs N' Hisses No Cake Walk A Fistful of Sweets Sugar Crash Sweety Hollow Category:Events Category:Curse of the Black Knights - Dragan's Return